Hogwarts
by iwillshutup
Summary: Scorpius tem seu primeiro dia de aula, depois de toda a péssima vida que foi obrigado a ter.


**Hogwarts**, por ab-getirana (ou biazinha malfoy)

summary: Scorpius tem seu primeiro dia de aula, depois de toda a péssima vida que foi obrigado a ter.

avisos: Essa fic participa do projeto fanfic100 do grimmald place, e eu escolhi o Scorpius porque ele é apertável. E também, a fic pode ter alguns erros porque eu não tenho beta e a escrevi de madrugada em um surto . "

* * *

Eu cresci no meio de falsidade. Sorrisos que queriam fingir calma e dizer que eu era obrigado a fazer o que eles pareciam pedir.

Quando eu fiz cinco anos eu fiz todas as jóias da minha mãe desaparecerem sem querer, acho que queria um pouco de atenção. Minha mãe ficou louca e se desesperou, meu pai deu seu maior sorriso irônico, divertido por ver minha mãe irritada, e disse: "bem, pelo menos nós sabemos que você não é um aborto.".

Quando eu fiz seis anos meus pais pararam de dormir no mesmo quarto. Minha mãe me olhava com desprezo e dizia que eu que era culpado daquilo. Meu pai sorria para mim e dizia que tinha que agradecer por eu ter nascido. E eu não entendia nada.

Aos sete eu já tinha explodido meu quarto três vezes, não falava mais com a minha mãe, sabia esgrimar, andar a cavalo, tocar piano, violino e violão, nadar, voar, fazer feitiços de nível de alunos de terceiro ano e cozinhar.

No meu aniversário de oito anos meu pai me deu um cofre em Gringots e disse que eu não precisaria mais pedir dinheiro a ele, disse que eu já podia tomar decisões, que eu podia fazer o que eu queria.

Minha mãe e meu pai pararam de se falar no meu nono aniversário, meu pai me deu uma biblioteca, minha mãe me ignorou solenemente e eu vi meus avós pela primeira vez. Minha avó disse que eu era a cara do meu pai.

Com dez anos eu já tinha lido toda a ala oeste da biblioteca, já sabia falar francês, alemão, italiano e espanhol tão fluentemente quanto eu falava inglês e já sabia o que era esperado para mim. Quando eu fizesse dezessete anos eu deveria me casar com uma sangue-puro e ter um filho.

Nos meus onze, meus pais se falaram pela primeira vez desde os meus nove. Eles brigaram. Minha mãe queria que eu fosse para Durmstrong porque eu não conheceria garotas por lá e eles não precisariam se preocupar com meu casamento no futuro, meu pai negou e me mandou para Hogwarts. E aí minha vida mudou.

Na estação de trem, meus pais fingiam que se amavam e que realmente se importavam comigo. "Não importa para que casa você vá, Scorpius, desde que você se destaque nela." meu pai me disse com o melhor sorriso Malfoy que queria dizer; espero que saiba a humilhação que fará a família passar se você não for para a Sonserina.

E eu sabia, e eu iria para a Sonserina. Eu iria para a Sonserina não importa o que acontecesse, esse era o meu destino, ser um Malfoy te leva a uma viagem sem volta para seu destino já decidido pelos seus ancestrais. Não exatamente seus pais, eles só faziam o que os Malfoys, há séculos atrás, começaram a fazer, eles seguiam costumes.

Eu entrei no trem particularmente nervoso, me sentei no primeiro vagão vazio que encontrei, feliz por não ter que conhecer ninguém que seria um grifinório antes do ano porque sabia que meus pais me fuzilariam e diriam _educadamente_ que aquela não era a companhia certa para um Malfoy, mas eu poderia escolher minhas amizades.

Escolhas nunca foram meu forte, acho que é por isso que deixava meus pais (ou apenas um deles, de qualquer jeito) escolherem por mim, sem brigas ou reclamações.

Mas todos nós sabemos como são adolescentes. Eles gostam de brigas, discórdias, gostam de pensar que controlam sua vida. E acho que foi por isso que, depois de pensar um pouco sobre o meu futuro, depois desse primeiro dia na escola, eu deixei um garoto entrar no meu vagão.

-Todos os vagões estão cheios e eu não quero me sentar com meu irmão. – O garoto sorriu, seus olhos verdes brilhavam por alguma coisa e seu cabelo parecia não ter sido penteado. – Se importa se eu sentar aqui?

-Não, você pode sentar.

-Obrigada. – Ele estendeu a mão para mim. – Sou Albus Potter. – Quase gargalhei com a ironia.

-Scorpius Malfoy. – Eu disse, e estendi a mão para ele também. Assim como eu sabia que Harry Potter não tinha feito para o meu pai uma vez, assim como eu sabia que decepcionaria meus pais, mas, além de tudo, deixaria eu escolher meu próprio destino.

-Você é um Malfoy, então? – Os olhos deles brilharam mais ainda, enquanto ele se sentava e procurava algo em sua mala. – Meu pai vai adorar saber que eu segui _literalmente_ a idéia de não me importar com sobrenomes e falei com um Malfoy.

-Não acho que meus pais se importam com quem eu falo. – Menti. Meus pais se importavam com que eu falava, eles só não admitiam.

-Besteira. – Ele disse e me ofereceu um sapo de chocolate. – Não quer? – Neguei com a cabeça. – Nossos pais fingem que não se importam porque acham que se mostrarem que importam a gente vai desobedecê-los, o que eles não sabem é que a gente sabe que eles se importam.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Quer dizer que no final das contas sempre temos algo contra eles. – Eu estava nervoso de ir para Hogwarts porque James, meu irmão, ele disse que eu poderia ir para Sonserina. Não se ofenda, você é um Malfoy, mas eu nunca poderia ir para a Sonserina, como você nunca iria para a Grifinória, é uma questão de sangue. E honra. – Uma questão de honra. Para mim estava mais como uma obrigação para me manter como herdeiro.

-Como é que você consegue? – Perguntei, ainda confuso com o garoto. Ele falava muito rápido, nunca infeliz, quase se divertindo.

-Como eu consigo o que?

-Mostrar o que você está sentindo, quer dizer, eu consigo ver nos seus olhos quando você está feliz ou não em um segundo, como você consegue?

-Todos fazem isso, não? Bem, é algo comum. Pelo menos na Grifinória. – Ele riu. – Me desculpe, não consigo me controlar. Eu cresci aprendendo a falar bem da Grifinória e mal da Sonserina. E eu sei que falo muito, me desculpe por isso também.

-Eu cresci aprendendo a não falar mal de ninguém na frente dos outros, e a ficar tão quieto quanto possível, porque qualquer coisa que eu falasse poderia se estender em uma briga dos meus pais. Então eu não acho que você é excepcionalmente irritante, talvez só um pouco mais do que eu. – Ele riu mais uma vez.

-Meu nome do meio foi dado em homenagem a um sonserino. _Um dos homens mais corajosos que conheci_, foi o que meu pai disse. Mas a verdade é que ele já tinha usado o nome do melhor amigo no meu irmão mais velho, e meus tios tinham pego os outros nomes interessantes. – Scorpius sorriu.

-Meu nome do meio foi dado em homenagem a uma das luas mais estranhas no nosso sistema Solar, Hyperion, um satélite saturniano muito deformado por fundas crateras.

-Isso é estranho. – Ele disse. – Devíamos trocar de roupas, para os uniformes, eu digo, em pouco tempo teremos que lutar com os trasgos para decidirmos nossas casas.

-Meu pai disse que quando falaram isso para ele, ele tinha seis anos e não acreditou. O chapéu seletor é uma alternativa muito meno cruel, obrigado.

-Ei, eu achei que não se deveria contar logo para as crianças como elas eram selecionadas, tira toda a graça e a emoção de descobrir na hora.

E então a gente se perdeu, eu fui com outros alunos do primeiro ano pelo lago, esperei na fila do lado de fora, quando o vi de novo sorrindo e conversando com uma garota, quando ele me olhou ele abanou a cabeça e a menina ficou louca ao saber que ele tinha falado com um Malfoy.

Então eu fiz o que deveria ser feito, fui para a sonserina, e Albus foi para a Grifinória, naquele primeiro dia, e a gente se via pelos corredores, às vezes, e nos encontrávamos escondidos para conversar e rir de professores, escondidos porque não queríamos ser importunados com a história dos sobrenomes.

Mas sempre ficaria guardado os nossos olhares nos primeiros dias de aula, quando ele estava sendo parabenizado por entrar na Grifinória, como se todos já não soubessem.

E quando todo o banquete apareceu na nossa frente e ele realmente se impressionou. Parecia que senhor Potter nunca tinha lido _Hogwarts: uma história_.

Sempre ficaria guardado na minha memória, a esperança, mínima, dele de eu entrar na sonserina, alguns momentos antes do chapéu seletor gritar minha casa, e a minha esperança dele ir para a sonserina, e a comparação de horários para saber que a sonserina e a Grifinória só dividiam duas aulas.

E, assim começou a mudança, onde não deveria começar e, lamento ter que dizer, mas minha mãe estava certa, eu deveria ter ido para Durmstrong se meu pai não quisesse que eu decepcionasse a família.

Grande começo de história; o primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

* * *

a autora diz: e, se alguém ler, eu espero reviews .-.


End file.
